Mushi Koi
by Splintered Star
Summary: Seto Kaiba has many, many fans. But this concerns one particular fan. A fanboy, to be exact. Too bad fans never were good at reaching their idols. Onesided HagaxSeto. Because I'm evil.


(Haga x Seto, one-sided. Because I'm evil. Yuugiou is not mine. Shoo.)

Seto Kaiba was rich, powerful, and attractive. He could have anyone he wanted. He had many fans, both fan girls and, yes, fan boys.

But this concerns one particular fan boy.

Insector Haga was famous, granted, but he was still an ugly dork. The only things he liked were insects and games. He could probably have a lot of people, but he didn't want them. He wanted the only person he couldn't have.

He wanted Kaiba.

To bad Kaiba didn't want him.

His heart was broken when he found out that Kaiba had arrived at Duelist Kingdom after he had left. And when he found out that the only reason Kaiba had gone to Duelist Kingdom was because Pegasus had kidnapped his brother, he immediately lost all respect for Pegasus. His room had previously been covered with pictures of Pegasus; now they were all of Seto Kaiba. He even was a little happy when Pegasus lost to Yuugi. He only wished that it had been Kaiba, no Yuugi.

He was ecstatic when he was invited too Battle, True, it was probably only of his standing as s duelist, but still!

It was kind of hard to explain why his bed had been such a mess the morning after he had found out.

Hey, a boy can dream, right?

He had been so excited that he could hardly remember to pack. He eventually remembered to bring his deck, his new duel disk, and his clothes. Oh, and a spare set of sheets.

There was a reason he had cheated in his duel with Katsuya. There really was. Of all the people in the tournament, Katsuya and Mouto were the most likely to be able to defeat him. Yeah, he had wanted revenge for his defeat at Duelist Kingdom, especially because that's why he had gotten kicked of before Kaiba showed up, but more importantly he wanted into the finals.

He wanted to be near Kaiba. Even if Kaiba didn't notice him.

But Katsuya defeated him, and he was knocked out of the tournament.

His heart was broken. Again.

But at least he could still watch. And watch he did, not that it was hard. There were TVs everywhere that showed up-to-date dueling status.

But that wasn't always a good thing. Sometimes he wanted away from it, to just get away from the thoughts and dreams of Seto Kaiba.

He didn't always want to think about him. Just most of the time.

But he never wanted to avoid it for long. He always turned on the TV or went into the city where the duels were playing and watched as long as he could. Then he would turn off the TV and go somewhere alone, usually his bed, and dream about Kaiba, pretending to know him; pretending Kaiba knew him. Which was a good way to distract from the fact the Kaiba _didn't_ know him. And probably didn't want to.

He tried not to think about that much. It was one of those things that he didn't want to remember.

When it got to the finals of Battle City he was rooting for Kaiba the whole way. Who else would he root for? Katsuya? Hmph. The only reason he even made it to the finals is because he had Yuugi to help.

Unlike Kaiba. He had no help. He did it all himself. He'd win.

But then he lost to Yuugi. Again.

His heart was broken again. And he couldn't remember hating someone as much as he hated Yuugi then.

But that was okay. Yuugi deserved to be hated and more than that. So Battle City was over, Seto Kaiba had lost, and Haga was no closer to him then he was before. So he was stuck watching. Again.

Fans never were good at reaching their idols.

There are things that I write for the sole purpose of sqiuking people out.

This is one of them.

I know it's short, but did you really want it to be longer? Didn't think so. Anyway, I know it's been a while, but lately all I seem to be able to write is lemony stuff. Really bad, lemony stuff. Combine that with writers block and you've got my excuse. I don't even _like_ writing lemony stuff. So I'm trying to write more romance stuff and not hot guys rampantly making out (and other things). Not that this is _romance_, but still.

Ah, yes. You probably want an explanation for this… thing. Well, I can't quite give you one. It was a while ago when I wrote this (I know, Bad Star-chan) so I can't quite remember. Oh well. Oh, and the name means _Insect Love/Romance._


End file.
